


Supernatural: A Break

by SingingFlames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Need A Break, No Romance, No Spoilers, Working Too Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingFlames/pseuds/SingingFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble about the boys working too hard. No (intentional) pairings. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Supernatural: A Break  
> Pairings: None intended  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This drabble is just a little thing that popped in my head. Time frame wise, I made it pretty vague, since this scenario could happen in pretty much any season (except late seventh). The boys are always getting in it deep. As for my 'Pairings' tag, I didn't intend any pairings here, but I don't doubt that Wincest supporters could read something in here.

"I'm done." Sam Winchester snapped the laptop shut, its click breaking the motel room's fragile silence. He leaned back, running his hands through his hair.

"Sammy?" Dean glanced up from a report. 

Sam gestured at the tiny table - more of a desk, really - between them. Stacks of files formed miniature mountains and valleys, a few balanced precariously and threatening to topple over. Nestled between the paper crevices, coffee cold and forgotten, a few half-filled Styrofoam cups stood sentinel. Sam's laptop sacrificed its normal spot on the table to make room for the sprawling expanse of paperwork; instead, Sam propped it on his lap. 

"This, all of this, it's too much. We've been at it for," Sam glanced at his watched, "you're kidding, right? Ten hours? We need a break, man."

"Normally, I'm all for a break, but the big bads don't do 'breaks'. We need to get this done."

"I get it, Dean. This is important. But we're no good to anyone if we work ourselves into the ground."

Dean tossed the report on top of a pile. The stack shifted and trembled. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed. "I wish we could. I really do. But..." He shrugged.

Sam nodded. Glancing aside, he drummed his fingers across the laptop's lid. After taking in the paperwork, his gaze slid back to his brother. "Just dinner, that's all."

"Dude."

"And you can have whatever greasy, triple or quadruple stacked, gut-bomb of a burger you want. I swear I won't say a thing."

Dean opened his mouth, shut it, then quirked his eyebrow at Sam. "Biggerson's?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Good? What're you talking about? You only get rabbit food. At least have some onion rings." Dean nabbed his jacket and keys.

Sam chuckled. "You can have mine."

"You're missing out, Sammy. With all that's going on," he tapped a stack, "you might not get another chance, like, ever." 

"I'll risk it."


End file.
